Toda la eternidad
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: SPOILER AMANECER Jacob relata su primera cita con su amor verdadero. Porque su mundo solo gira en torno a ella y siempre será así.


_Señalo que hay un spoiler de AMANECER, asíque los que no sepan nada del cuarto libro y no deseen saberlo, no lean mi fic. Al resto, espero que les guste. Si no es así, pónganmelo en un review para poder mejorar. Se lo dedico a todos los/as amantes de la pareja o solo de uno de los dos. Sin más, disfrutad del fic._

Me gustaba verla sonreír así cuando me veía. Adoraba ver su mirada oscura, tan parecida a la de su madre y, a la vez, tan distinta, clavada en mí, observándome con la dulzura con la que solo ella sabía.

Parece que fue ayer, cuando la sostenía entre los brazos, tan pequeña e indefensa y, ahora, era tan alta como su madre e, incluso, un poco más.

-Hola, Jacob-me saludó cuando me bajé de la moto.

Llevaba el pelo recogido-sabía que si lo llevaba suelto, acentuaba el olor a vampiro que tanto detestaba-y una blusa que Edward le había prohibido ponerse. Yo también, era demasiado _llamativa_ para ella. Aunque todo en ella, atraía la atención de quienes la miraran. Era hermosa, demasiado. Eso lo había heredado, por mucho que me repudiara la idea, de su padre vampiro. Aunque Bella también había tenido que ver en ello.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, ante lo que su padre gruñó. Pude oír sus pensamientos con claridad-aquella era su habilidad-.

_Vámonos ante de que mi padre se arrepienta. Te quiero._

Sonreí tras aquellas dos últimas palabras. Edward clavó una mirada envenenada en mí.

_No te quejes, chupasangre. Ya es mayorcita para que le montes tus escenita de padre sobreprotector _le respondí.

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa que trató de parecer agradable, pero tras la que guardaba una amenaza.

_Como le pase algo, estás muerto, perro _me respondió y se volvió hacia su hija.

-Renesmeé, tu abuela nos espera a las ocho-le recordó.

Ella asintió con aquella sonrisa que había heredado de él, pero a ella le sentaba mejor.

-Claro, papá. Volveré a las siete y media.

-Sí-intervine-, me ocuparé de ello.

Edward me dirigió una mirada severa. Yo asentí.

A pesar de nuestras diferencias, como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, una chica nos unía. Aunque, esta vez, no nos enfrentaba. Ahora, comprendía porque sentí aquel _amor_ hacia Bella. Porque ella sería la madre de mi pareja. Así era, Nessie-así le decía yo cariñosamente, aunque a su madre no le gustará-era mi único y verdadero amor. Podía enamorarme de otras mujeres, eso no influía en la imprimación, pero nunca de la manera en que la amaba a ella. Más que amarla, necesitarla. Siempre, ella iba a ser el centro de mi mundo; la estrella de luz en torno a la que yo giraría siempre. Cada paso, palabra o pensamiento, sería por y para ella y su felicidad.

-¿Adónde vamos? -susurró en mi oído, haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera mis mejillas. Exacto, me ruborizaba sentir su boca tan cerca de mí.

-A la playa-le respondí mientras arrancaba la moto.

La mirada de Edward estaba fija en mí y sus ojos se habían entornado. Había olido mi sangre al agolparse en mi cara. Le ignoré y arranqué.

Nessie se agarró a mi espalda y agradecí aquel contacto. Hacía semanas que no la veía y cualquier contacto, palabra o pensamiento que me dedicara, lo bebería como un charco de agua en mitad del desierto.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos lejos de la vista de Edward-y eso era mucho, pero mucho-, Nessie alargó una mano hacia una de las mías y me acarició suavemente.

_Te he echado de menos. No vuelvas a irte, ¿vale?_

¿Irme? Jamás, me quedaré a tu lado para siempre. Hasta el último soplo de mi corazón, estaré a tu lado.

-Yo también-le respondí-y he vuelto para quedarme.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente.

Entonces, me detuve. Necesitaba hacerlo. Me bajé de la moto y ella me imitó. Cuando la tuve frente a frente, me acerqué hasta ella y la rodeé por la cintura. Ella no opuso resistencia y alzó sus brazos hacia mi cuello, rodeándolo. Me agaché hasta casi rozar sus labios, pero me detuve.

-Te quiero-murmuré.

¿Te quiero? Era la primera vez que se lo decía...de aquella forma. Siempre se lo había dicho en plan hermano mayor o amigo. Pero nunca en el plano romántico.

-Te amo-me respondió ella.

No pude resistirme más y le di un beso, un dulce y suave beso. Ella cerró los ojos y respondió de la misma forma. Acaricié su cabello con suavidad. Ella se separó de mí, de repente y me miró.

Había pasado por alto un pequeño detalle. Todos sus pensamientos se estaban agolpando en mi mente. Chillaba emocionada; era la primera vez que la besaban.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -me preguntó confusa.

Volví a besarla.

-¿De verdad, necesitas que te responda?

Negó y sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos, un brillo que esperaba que, de ahora en adelante, nunca se apagara. Paseó su mano por mi cabello negro-me lo había vuelto a dejar crecer, pero no mucho. A ella le gustaba más corto-sin apartar aquella mirada castaña oscura de mí.

-¿No íbamos a la playa? -me recordó.

Yo sonreí mientras me encongía de hombros.

-¡Bah! La playa puede esperar.

Ella rió ante aquello. Volvió a besarme, otra vez.

_¡Te amo! _Era como si me lo gritara al oído, pero no me importaba. Era, es y será la más dulce melodía que podía escuchar.

-Yo también te amo-susurré en su oído mientras marcaba un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

La sentí estremecerse. Ya nos habíamos saltado diez citas con aquello. Pero no importaba. Total, ¿por qué esperar? Yo estaba hecho a su medida y ella a la mía. El rompecabezas encajaba a la perfección. Teníamos toda la eternidad por delante, pero no importaba. Yo la necesitaba, desde el primer instante en que la vi, supe que la necesitaría.

Cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza, sacudía mi mente. Pero preferí no prestarles atención, de momento.

-En serio-me detuvo-, será mejor bajar a la playa.

Sonreí; estaba corriendo demasiado. Asentí y me di media vuelta. Me puse el casco, pero ella me lo arrebató y me besó.

-Lo siento-dijo volviendo a ponerme el casco-, no pude resistirme. Esto engancha una vez que lo pruebas.

Reí ante aquella sonrisa pícara que me mostraba. Por un instante, la vi en su más pura esencia. No había vampiro ni humano, solo ella. Me quedé anonadado ante aquella visión tan pura e inocente. La amaba, la amaba, la amaba...¡La amaba! No había ningún otro ser sobre la tierra que me hiciera perder el control y mantenerlo al mismo tiempo, solo ella; era mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas, mi _todo_. El único motivo por el que yo existía era ella, solo ella.

Rozó mi mejilla, trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

_Siento haberte detenido, pero no hay prisa _me recordó.

-Cierto, no la hay-afirmé-. Tenemos toda la eternidad para acabar con eso.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme. Perdí la noción del tiempo, solo existían sus labios.

-Toda la eternidad-murmuró mientras apartaba parte de mi cabello de mi rostro.

-Sí-asentí-, toda la eternidad.

_Se aceptan reviews criticando mi fic, si son críticas constructivas. _


End file.
